The Selection Mashup
by Parisismydream
Summary: What if Maxon had his Selection, but the Selected were other YA heroines? Please read, and if you have any suggestions please either review or PM me
1. Chapter 1

I do **not own** **any** **characters** or setting created **by** Kiera Cass or any other characters I will **use**.

Good Evening Illea!" Shouted Gavril. Queen Amberly and King Clarkson sat in the corner as usual, however Maxon on the couch near Gavril, clearly the center of attention for this night.

"So, Maxon, I believe today is a special day for you?" Gavril asked.

"Why, yes, Gavril. As you probably know, today is my ninetieth birthday. Therefore, I must have a Selection!"

The crowd cheered at this, even a few teenage girls in the audience fainted.

Gavril then interviewed Maxon until the time was up. Maxon let out a long sigh if relief, glad that it was over.

Please read! This is an important part.

Ok. First things first, I know that the writing wasn't my best and it was extremely short. This was written in a short period of time to have a small story to go with my pitch. If I continue with this story, the writing will be a lot better, and defiantly longer chapters.

So, here's my idea: have a Selection, but the selected are different heroines from other YA books. So far, this is my list.

Tris: Divergent

Katniss: Hunger Games

Hazel: The Fault in our stars

Cassia: Matched

Lena: Delirium

June: Legend

Hermoine: Harry Potter

Clarissa: mortal instruments

So please tell me what you think, some new characters, or if I should even continue at all. I know that this chapter was horrible, but I can write! Check out my other fanfic if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews and PMs. I posted it last night, and now I have so many responses! I have decided instead of staring off with 35 characters, I'm going to narrow it down to the Elite. Unfortunately, this means I couldn't take all if your suggestions! I'm sorry :(. To be honest, I haven't even read some of those books, but I'm sure their good. I WILL add America, and she may or may not win. It depends! I honestly don't know of she wins yet!And without further ado, here is the story.

Maxons POV

"The following ladies will remain in the Selection, and will become part of the Elite. Lady Beatrice Prior, Lady Katniss Everdeen, Lady Magdelena Halloway, Lady Clarissa Fray, Lady Mia Hall, Lady Annabeth Chase, Lady Emma Bloom, Lady Hermoine Granger, Lady Ginny Weasly, and lastly, Lady America Singer" I said, exhausted by all the names. I immediately heard squeals of joy, and sobs of disappointment.

All of the girls were socializing and either congratulating each other and giving their apologies however, America just stood there, dazed and confused. I was about to go say something, when Annabeth, ever the leader went over to her.

"America, what's wrong? We made it! You should be celebrating!" Annabeth asked in a worried tone.

America looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't really know why he kept me. We, well we got into a little dispute, and, you know how stressful the Selection can get and all. I just don't understand why he chose me over the others girls that he doesn't fight with."

Annabeth nodded. "I understand. I used to go with this one guy, his name was Luke, anyways we got into a fight, and we were on edge when ever we were around each other for weeks. Then, he asked me out to a dance, and he pretended that nothing had ever happened. Guys are just like that I guess."

America let out a weak smile. "Boy do I know."

"We're all going to the women's room to celebrate, and Ginny requested cake and ice cream. Are you coming? If you don't feel up to it, it's fine." Annabeth asked

I waited to hear Americas confirmation, before I headed over to the girls. I saw that Katniss remained an icy distance from the group as well, and decided to make conversation with her.

"Hello Lady Katniss." I said giving a small bow and placing a soft kiss on her hand. She curtsied in return.

"Hello Prince Maxon. How are you today?" She asked distractedly.

"Very well thank you. May I ask, are you all right, you seem off today." I asked cautiously. The last thing I wanted was another girl mad at me.

"I'm good, thank you. I'm just worried about my family. My Dad died when I was little and my Mom went into serious depression. I'm just worried that she will get scared about all the rebel attacks on the palace, and her depression will start all over again." She replied.

"I see is she seeing any type of therapist about this?" I asked curiously.

Her face reddened. "No, uh we can't really find the money." She ashamed, looking down at the floor. That was right. She was from a lower caste.

"Well, if you would like, I could find her a therapist. On me, of course." I replied hopefully.

She gave me a respectful look. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"Any time."

A maid then walked in and told them their food was ready in the women's room, and the room was cleared in an instant. I chuckled, knowing Silvia would defiantly disapprove of it.

Then my father walked in.

"Hello, Father." I said bowing my head slightly.

My father did not respond. "I see you kept the ginger." My father stated in a disgusted manner.

"Please clarify. I have multiple red heads participating as the Elite." He then grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"Check your tongue boy. You will not be witty around the King of Illea." He said forcefully. It emotionally hurt when he said king, not father. This was all he thought about himself. Not father but king.

"If you mean Lady America, then yes she will remain part of the Selection."

He gave me a disgusted look. "You do understand that she WILL remain under control."

I sighed. "Yes father."

"Good." Then he left, but not with out first shoving me out of his way.

Yay! Done! Ok, so here's my list if elite:

Beatrice (Tris) Prior: Divergent

Katniss Everdeen: Hunger Games

Hermoine Granger: Harry Potter

Mia Hall: If I Stay

Emma Bloom: Mrs Peregrines Home

Ginny Weasly: Harry Potter

Clarissa (Clary) Fray: Mortal Instruments

Annabeth Chase: Percy Jackson

Magdelena (Lena) Halloway: Delirium

America Singer: you know where


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters!

Americas POV

Over the days, Annabeth and I had became good friends. We spent the days in the women's room together talking and laughing all the time. Today was just like any other day, except Annabeth had gotten a date with Maxon so I sat alone on the love seat like a loser.

Just then, Hermoine came over and sat by me. "Hello!" She said in a British accent. Her parents had lived in England, and moved to Illea a year after she was born. She retained her accent, with her parents having them as well as her older siblings.

"Hi Hermoine. You look beautiful to day." She really did. She had a tan skater dress that complimented her complexion.

"Oh, this thing? I personally despise of it. Not the dress itself, it's quite beautiful really, but dresses are so impractical. Why spend so much time in appearances anyways?" She complained. I could definitely see the Three in her.

I let out a light laugh. "And I thought I was the only one here who thought that."

"Trust me, your not. Even my maids insist on me wearing a night gown! The one time nobody sees me, and yet I still need to wear a gown. If Maxon chooses me I'm definitely changing that."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Ginny and Luna started giggling and calling for her.

She rolled her eyes at them. "Oh well. It was nice talking to you!" She said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Bye." After a while of sitting and reading, Annabeth came back in from her date. It was comical how all the girls crowded around her, drilling her with questions about the date.

I could tell she was getting annoyed. "Yes, it was fine, we had fun- Ginny! No, we did not kiss!" Annabeth replied with her face reddening.

"I was just wondering!" Ginny replied meekly.

"Well, enough questions. My head hurts and I want to go to my room. America, Tris, will you come with me?"

We both replied, and the other girls went back to their conversations. As we got to Annabeth's room, she took out her bun and went into her closet to change. She came out with a t shirt on and some jeans.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Tris asked.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't know." She paused for a few moments before she continued. "Do you feel, some sort of spark or anything with Maxon?"

Tris was the first to reply. "I don't know him well enough yet. He's definitely the best boyfriend I've had though. My last boyfriend's name was Al, and let's just say that story didn't end well."

"Have you had any other ones?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. Just Big Ol' Al."

Annabeth looked up at the clock. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She announced. She started to head towards the outer door.

"Why can't you use this one?" I asked pointing to the one that connected to her room.

"Oh, umm that one doesn't work right now. They should be fixing it during dinner." Annabeth replied hurriedly.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"Oh, no it's ok. I'll stay with Tris, you can go first." She said sweetly.

"Ok. Uh, bye." I said. They started talking when I walked out the door. As I was walking, a guard knocked me over. He was astonishingly handsome, with sea green eyes and jet black hair.

He quickly got up. "Lady America, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" He replied sincerely.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me and and I brushed myself off. "It's ok Officer.. Jackson." I said reading his name tag.

"Please, call me Percy." He said.

"Well than call me America." I replied.

"Once again, I'm sorry America. It won't happen again."

"Don't sweat it." I replied casually as I continued my walk.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, I know it ended abruptly, but I didn't really know how to end it! I'm not very good at portraying characters, while making them act formal so please give me suggestions! Hopefully ill update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't any of these characters!

...

Halloween Part I

Americas POV

I twirled in my butterfly gown that Lucy had put me in. My hair was pinned up in a high bun, and I had a beautiful dress that had vibrant colors, and wings on the back. (A\N: I think that's what she wore!)

"Wow, guys! This is so beautiful!" I said.

Mary blushed. "It took me three weeks, but it may be my best dress yet!"

Anne looked down at her watch. "Well, it's almost time for the ball. Here are your shoes, and good luck!" She said quickly before scurrying away. The majority of the palace workers were allowed to partake in the celebration, and Anne did NOT want to be tardy. I laughed to myself about how precise she can be.

As I walked gracefully down the staircase to the ballroom, I met up with Annabeth. She was dressed in a dark gray costume, bringing out her eyes. By the detailing in the dress and gloves, I could tell that she was an owl.

Annabeth strided towards me. "Oh America! You look beautiful!" She said admirably.

"I could only hope to look like you!" I said. My little butterfly costume looked like child's play compared to Annabeth's.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Shall we?" She asked looping our arms together.

"Yes we shall." I replied in a snobby voice. We both laughed as we went down the staircase. As we made our way into the ball room, I had noticed that almost all of the girls had arrived early. Emma was in an old 1940's American time outfit, while Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were all wearing various with dresses.

I had nearly bumped in to Officer Jackson this time, but luckily we didn't stumble.

He bowed. "Lady America. It's a pleasure, again." I gave a light curtsy. He was wearing a sailor suit and looked astonishing in it. We talked for a bit, until the announcement came that the Royal Family were now here.

..

I know that was really short. Sorry! Please review wit feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any characters!

Halloween Part Two:

All of the Selected were lined up near the door to greet Maxon and his family. Amberly was dressed in a beautiful gown, and Clarkson as a king from another kingdom. Maxon, however gave everyone a chuckle when he entered. He was wearing a pirate's outfit!

I spent most of the dance talking with Annabeth, or dancing with various guards. I then saw Aspen. Oh, Aspen. He broke my heart. But, then again so did Maxon. Since Maxon hasn't even gave me so much as a sideways glance the entire dance, I decided to make my way over to Aspen.

"Good evening, Lady America." He said icily. So he was going this route.

"Fine, thank you. I love your costume." I said as distant as I could. He has on a soldiers uniform, being fit that now that he was a guard and already partially trained he is likely to become a part of the army.

A maid came little maid with blonde hair and freckles came up beside him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, no. We were just finishing up." I answered. Aspen sighed in defeat. He has wanted to talk things out but I dismissed the idea.

"Well, Aspen would you like this dance?" She asked. I walked away before I heard her answer but I saw them dancing soon afterwards. It was odd how she came up to him so easily, and calling him by his first name. She seems extremely comfortable around Aspen.

It was about halfway through the dance when Maxon had still not asked me to dance. I was almost desperate enough to go up to him and ask him myself, but he offered the next dance to Hermione. That was at least his third dance with her. I felt a pang of jealousy as he laughed with her. I was just standing there, basking in my pity while watching them dance when Queen Amberly came up to me.

"Your Majesty!" I said giving a curtsy.

"Lady America! How do you like the dance?" She asked.

"Oh, it's amazing!" I said, not knowing what else to say. I think it would be rather awkward to mention that her son was completely ignoring me, so I left that part out.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you mentioned this to Maxon!" She replied.

Maxon came creeping up behind her. "What about me mother?" He asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Maxon, next year, please don't be a pirate. You need to shave!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. I might keep it." Maxon said jokingly. I indicated that this was a Mother-Son conversation, and realizing that I was out of place I slowly walked away, only to be grabbed on the wrist by Maxon.

"My dear, would you like to dance the night away with me?" He asked.

I laughed at his word choice. "Why I would love to." I said sincerely. As we were dancing, I whispered in his ear, "By the way, I'm not your dear." I felt him smile against my lips as he pulled me into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any characters!

Americas POV

After the dance we heard the horrible news. Annabeth had cheated on Maxon with Officer Jackson, the kind guard I ran into in the hallway and at the dance. Annabeth could never be that careless!

I looked down at the floor when I walked into the Women's Room. They were talking about Annabeth, and mostly bad things.

"Enough!" I yelled, trying to end the madness. "Stop talking about Annabeth like that!" I yelled furiously.

Just then Clary decided to get mouthy. "You saw what she did." She said tossing a magazine at me. "She deserves whatever she gets and then some."

I was about to reply, when Silvia walked in.

"Lady Ann-, I mean Annabeth's caning will be tommorow at the usual report time. And, lady America, ladies do NOT yell, nor do they gossip." She said giving us all a pointed look. "You may do separate quiet activities now." Silvia said as she walked out the door. So we all sat on different sides of the room, as we read, or sew, or did needlepoint. We all carried on in peace, except the occasional glare from Clarissa.

...

Ok so I know it was short, but I wanted to give you something because I might not be able to update for a while. Ok, two things.

One, AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I have 742 freaking views! And worldwide?! ?! Ok so I have one question. Are any of you from France, and have you been to Paris? After all, Paris is My Dream! I love their elegant culture. I'm just sitting here looking at my screen in disbelief. I have 742 views and some globally!

Okay, and two is actually important. I have 2 polls up. Who will take Kriss's place and Celestes. If you are a guest, you can leave your pick in the comments but if you have an account please use the poll. I picked Hermione and Clary literally because I picked the first one I cold think of. I'm leaving Clary out, because I honestly haven't read more than half of the first book. If she is a lot like Celeste,( because none of the girls really are) I'll use her but I'll probably portray her wrong.

Thanks so much! Review with feedback, and please do the poll.


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own any characters!

Which sucks. You know? I wish I could have at least one of them... Anyways, on with the story!

Americas POV

We were all ushered out into the studio in which we shot the Report. However, the room had faced some modifications. In the center there were two stakes with shackles on them. They were extremely intimidating, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next. Annabeth and Percy were both wearing beat up clothes, with bruises all over them. Annabeth had a weary look on her face, but the Percy reached out for her hand and she smiled. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

The crackle of a microphone hurt everyone's ears. Soon after King Clarkson's booming voice filled the entire room with sound.

"These to minors were caught in an act against the Crown Prince of Illea. They have committed treason, a crime punishable by death. However Prince Maxon has extended his mercy to them and have ordered a mere 15 cannings each." Clarkson finished, his voice full of disgust.

They were thrown up against the stakes, and their hands were being bound to it with the shackles.

Two men walked out with dark clothing on, and a thick, long stick in their hands. This sight made me want to curl up and close my eyes, not wanting to see what it can and will do. I look across to the other girls next to me, and they seem to be having a similar idea. Ginny and Luna and were holding each other, both of their eyes closed. Katniss is squinting her eyes at the two, just watching. Most of the girls are staring in horror, not wanting to watch but not being able to take their eyes off. Then I see Clary talking to Lena. Clary has a smug grin as she whispers something to her, and when she's done Lena nods her head.

"Totally." Lena replied. They made me sick, with Clary using Lena as her minion. So much for trying to be proper ladies.

Even though Annabeth was once crowd favorite, the audience were now counting down the seconds before the first strike. However, Clarkson got tired of waiting, and shouted, "Now! They don't deserve to be spared these extra seconds!" And with that, Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream as the cane made contact with her back. As they starred hitting, I sat there with hot tears streaming down my face. No. No! Annabeth did not deserve this! I looked over at Maxon, expecting him to hate every second of this as much as I was, but to my surprise he was just siting there, enjoying the show. At that, I just lost it.

I got up from my seat and ran as close to I could to Percy and Annabeth, screaming the whole way. Then a pair of strong arms picked me up and carried me away. I didn't even look to see who it was, because almost instantly I was knocked out.

...

Cliffie? Kinda I guess. Ok sooooooo... Hermione will be playing Kriss. Thank you for all your feedback, but I think her character fits best.

Clarrissa will be Celeste, but since I don't really know her personality, she will just act like Celeste. And, here is the list I think I will be using to reference each of the characters in my story to the elite in the actual book

America-America

Kriss- Hermione

Celeste- Clarissa

Tiny-Ginny

Natalie- Luna

Elise- Tris

Marlee- Annabeth

Bariel- Lena

Olivia- Mia

Idk who Katniss and Emma should be! Please review about the chapter and what you think of the list.

Btw thank you Zanzibaby for giving me a lot of the list above.


End file.
